Thorn of the Roses
by GrimGrave
Summary: "She was a dark spot in the middle of the everyday colours, a sculpture in the middle of the plain garden." There is a new student in the class, and Link doesnt yet know just how it will affect his life from that moment on. Rated M for future adult themes, and future horror-themes. AU, contains some humour.


**Disclaimer**: Legend of Zelda and its characters belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto; it doesn't belong to GrimGrave, who also doesn't make any money for writing fiction.

**Thorn of the Roses**

**Teaser-Prologue**

_**Mania at First Sight**_

He had only seen her very briefly on his way to school that day. She certainly stood out from the rest of the people; both those around her, and in general. It caught his eyes, so to speak - she was a dark spot in the middle of the everyday colours, a sculpture in the middle of the plain garden. She had her own beauty which was vastly different from the usual beauties you would see in this day and age; an age where women strived for model-beauty like those in the magazines and television. Compared to those, she was darkly exotic. Something most people would either shun or simply not care much about, but to others it was something to admire.

He wouldn't forget about her or her ebon clothing anytime soon.

* * *

"Oi, Link! Link! Hurry up already!"

The young teen sighed as he kept running, not wanting to hear more of his friend's complaints; as soon as he passed the school gates, he turned to his friend with his usual playful grin. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, Sheik!" The friend, now known as Sheik, slapped the back of Link's head in mild irritation, followed by grabbing him by the wrist to drag him.

"Honestly, what's with you and always sleeping in? I enjoy sleeping as any other, but geez!"

Link chuckled at his friend with a smile. "Alright, sorry Sheik… I'll try a bit harder in the future. So… What's the first period again?"

"You blockhead! How can you always forget?! First period on Fridays is _always_ history! Honestly…"

"I know, I know… But its not like I forgot, I just mix up what periods goes in what days…"

Sheik let out a scoff. "Excuses excuses… Anyway, here's our classroom. You didn't forget the homework right?"

Link sheepishly smiled and avoided the eye-contact, scratching the back of his head. "Oh… homework… I, uh…" Sheik shot him a irritated glance as she raised her voice. "Liiiiink…!"

"I didn't mean to! I just… Anju called me over since her Cuccos had escaped again! And when I had spent nearly hours trying to get them all together I-"

"You and your excuses!" Sheik shouted, raising her clenched fist into the air. "Why wont you learn already!?" Link let out a slight yelp as he tried to cover his head with his arms, to both prevent the blow from hitting the head, and to soften the blow a bit. When nothing happened, he slowly removed his arms to see what was going on, only to be met with Sheik's middle finger and index finger poking him in the cheek as Sheik chuckled at him with a warm smile.

"Well, that's what I want to say. But I guess your desire to help people isn't bad, you know. Come on, we need to get inside already."

"Sheik… Hahahah! I knew you would be understanding!"

"Oh shut up already…"

**:::::**

**:::::**

**:::::**

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please!" The teacher said, trying to over-voice the students. "Everyone please, settle down! I have something to announce, so do calm yourselves!"

As the talking slowly died out and everyone's attention turned to the teacher, Mr Shad Thompson, he smiled a little before addressing them. "Thank you everyone. As I just said, I have an announcement to make. I want you all to greet our new student who will be joining us starting today. Miss Ashmore, if you please…" He gestured to his right, motioning the student to step inside, which she did very gracefully. Link watched with wide eyes the girl walking in, recognizing her instantly as she stood before the class.

Her autumn-orange hair that fell in a ponytail down past her shoulders, while the front was kept in loose bangs - her exotic skin-colour of greyish turquoise, and the reddish-yellow eyes that held no emotion other than boredom. She was tall for a girl, barely a few centimetres taller than the average boy, and her body was slim; it was covered by ebon fabric of first a simple black t-shirt with the words "I Killed Barbie" in red, followed by black pants of gothic design. She wore a pair of fingerless arm-warmers and a pair of black-and-purple plateau boots, which did only further her height with a few centimetres.

Link stared at her a bewildering awe from his seat. _´Didn't I see her earlier…? Oh! That's right, I saw her as I ran past the Kakariko café! How could've I forgotten?´_

"My name is Veran Ashmore… Nice to meet you all." She said with a bow. She kept staring at nothing in particular until the teacher pointed her to a empty seat at the back. She walked silently past Link who, despite telling himself it was impolite and could be mistaken as a perverted act, turned his head to follow her moves as she walked by. He felt his pointed ear being painfully pulled back by Sheik, resulting in a silent grunt of pain before the teacher continued. "I hope you all will treat her nicely and with respect from here on. Now, let us continue with what we talked about last time…"

The class went on as usual, albeit slowly. Link tried his best to focus, but his tiredness prevented him from doing so for long periods of time, unless Sheik was there to nudge him with the elbow of pinch his skin. Amidst the teacher's rambling of history, Sheik tapped on Link's shoulder to gain his attention.

"So, Link… Have you asked Zelda out yet?" His face flared up at the mention of her name; Zelda Watson. A dear friend, but also love-interest of his since a few years back. Despite being courageous in almost any given situation, Link always seemed to be mute when he wanted to ask her out.

"No… I haven't…"

"Link… You cant wait for her to ask _you_ out. You have to step up and simply ask her. One cannot win or lose if they don't participate."

"Mr Faroreson, Mr Wakefield, if you two would be so kind and not talk during my sessions, that would be great."

Sheik and Link exchanged looks before bowing their heads slightly in shame. "We're sorry."

"Jolly good. Now then…" The teacher continued going through the history, this time of the Gerudo, while Sheik and Link kept silent for a few more minutes before Sheik turned to face Link, speaking somewhat quieter. "Speaking of attention… Have you noticed?"

"Huh? Noticed what?"

"Come on! Cant you feel it? Its like its burning its way across here! That new student has stared at you non-stop ever since she sat down!"

Turning his head around, Link could see from the corner of his eye Veran sitting in the back of the room, her eyes barely blinking as she stared at him with an empty look in her eyes. Before Link turned away, he noticed how the girl began to mouth incoherent words seemingly in his direction. He looked away, slightly confused before he continued to write down the notes he needed.

* * *

_A teasing prologue for a future story. _

_I have other stories I need to update or finish, or even begin, but I felt that I wanted to write this little teaser~_

_Also, in case anyone is wondering; Link "is from" Ocarina of Time, Sheik has the SuperSmashBrosBrawl hairstyle, Zelda "is from" Skyward Sword, and Veran is Veran._

_Until next time!_


End file.
